The Cosmic Super Saiyan
by Bloody Cavalier
Summary: After the Cell Games the Z-Fighters enjoy a 7 year peace but all is shattered with the appearance of an ancient threat and to make matters worse, the son of someone unexpected.


**Prologue: An Unexpected Arrival**

_Earth. The 3__rd__ planet in its star system. Of all the worlds in this quadrant of the east galaxy this small blue planet has faced and survived the greatest of threats. Home to the legendary group of warriors known as the Z-Fighters, it has come under attack from threats both local and alien such as the Red Ribbon Army, the Saiyans, the Cold Empire, a Super Namek, the Androids, Cell, Bojack and even the current incarnation of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Rising above all challenges the Z-Fighters have emerged Victorious always, the most recent struggle against Bojack and his gang earning them 7 years of peace. Unfortunately all cannot remain the same forever; with an ancient threat on the horizon and an unknown at their doorstep, they would soon learn that one thing is constant in the universe…__**CHANGE.**_

**¬¬Cell Games Arena¬¬**

All is silent at the site of defeat of the bio-android known as cell. All of a sudden an unusual wind picks up as cracks begin to form in the very air itself. Black sparks begin to shoot out at the surroundings as the cracks continue to form eventually giving way to the emergence of a grey and black portal. The portal begins to swirl releasing a large amount of energy which does not go unnoticed by certain people who rush immediately to the sight. One by one they arrive in order of; Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Android 18, Krillin, Tien and finally Yamcha.

"What's going on guys?" asked Krillin as he looked around.

"I was meditating when I sensed a large KI signature and came to investigate." Replied Piccolo, never taking his eyes off the portal.

"It might be a new threat so we should be ready" came Vegeta's gruff reply as he remained on guard.

"But still why now? We've enjoyed 7 years of peace who would want to take that away?" ranted Krillin as he grew worried.

Gohan saw the look on his face and reassured him, "Don't worry Krillin with all of us here, nothing will happen". Smiling appreciatively he was about to reply when he was interrupted.

"Will you too be quiet. Something's happening!"snapped Vegeta.

True something was happening, the portal had begun to release a low thrumming sound sending ripples through the air. The sound increased in tempo as the ground began to vibrate forcing the gang to take to the air as dust and debris began to pick up. The portal then turned a dark colour as it continued to pulsate. "I think something is coming through!"Yamcha yelled over the noise. This prompted everyone on high alert as they began to gather KI and raise their power levels slowly when all of a sudden everything stopped and stood still as an eerie silence filled the air, the rift stopping its release of the sparking arcs. The z fighters held their breath when a high pitch squeal tore through the air and they were blown back in as a shockwave came from the tear and hit them all.

Shaking the cobwebs from their heads, they all stood and approached the spot where the rift had been only to find a body. Cautiously they surrounded it as Piccolo turned it over to reveal a male teenager. They all blanched as they looked at him.

"THAT'S IT?!" Vegeta screamed in outrage. "We all got worked up for a brat? You'd think after all the commotion he made during his arrival that he would pose some kind of threat!"

"Calm down Vegeta and stop yelling" an annoyed Piccolo snapped at him. Eyes widening at the sheer audacity of the namekian warrior he was about to rave when Krillin spoke up "Um Lazuli(1), What are you doing?"

During the commotion, android 18 had bent down to examine the boy with curious look on her face. "18?" Gohan asked.

She still didn't answer them. While the others had moved to a safe distance when Piccolo and Vegeta were arguing so as not to be caught in the crossfire they had moved to a position that now made her turn her back towards them so they could not see what she was doing.

Stomping over to her Vegeta reached out to grab her by the shoulders and give her a piece of his mind when she turned towards them with her stoic look in place. "See for yourself" she said blandly as she moved away. The rest were curious so they moved closer and look down closely at the boy. That's when they noticed the thing that had caught 18's interest. Their reactions were well expected

"I-is that…?"Krillin squeaked

"Woah!" said Yamcha and Tien

"This may not bode well for us" grunted Piccolo

"Uh, Vegeta…" said Gohan as he turned to the Saiyan Prince.

The Prince of all Saiyans for the first time in his life was completely blank as he stared at the sight before him unable to speak. When he finally forced his throat to work he whispered in a shocked and trembling voice "…How can this be?"

**~~END~~**

**A/N: The prologue is done. In the next chapter we find out who the mysterious visitor is and what made Vegeta react like that.**

**(1)-Android 18's real name.**

**Please review. Constructive Criticism will be much appreciated but flames will be ignored.**


End file.
